1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dehumidifiers and more particularly to a dehumidifier to be used in conjunction with an industrial or commercial size air conditioning system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently available industrial or commercial sized air conditioning systems perform the dual function of reducing the moisture level of the air as well as the temperature level of the air as the air is passed over the evaporator coils. Energy is supplied to this system through the use of a condensor to effect both the temperature reduction as well as the moisture reduction. The moisture reduction is accomplished by condensing moisture out of the air by maintaining the temperature of the evaporator coils below the dew point of the incoming air. As the moisture condenses on to the coils, heat is given off which is absorbed by the refrigerant in the coils, which heat must be removed by an energy input at the condensor.
Some air conditioning systems provide a means for removing moisture from the air prior to it contacting the evaporator coils, such as the use of a separate dehydrator as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,945,411 which is defined as being a desiccant material which must be periodically heated in order to remove the absorbed moisture. This requires the addition of energy to the system. Further, the air leaving the dehydrator is elevated in temperature thus requiring the cooler to do more work.